This invention relates to straining and filtration apparatus and methods and more particularly to a microstraining apparatus and method wherein centrifugal force is applied to a liquid-solid admixture being filtered in order to prevent clogging of the screen through which filtration takes place.
In conventional microstraining apparatus wherein a liquid containing a suspension of finely divided solids is forced through a foraminous filter medium such as a screen, the problem has always arisen of clogging of the screen by accumulation of solid particles too large to pass through the screen. A cake builds up on the screen which completely blocks the openings therein and ultimately prevents passage of either liquid or suspended solids normally small enough to pass through. In addition to requiring time-consuming shut-downs of equipment for screen cleaning, this makes it particularly difficult to use filtration or straining ot classify or separate suspended particles within different size ranges.